Shifter
by Mightily Mousey
Summary: Time is relative. A series of oneshots featuring WarrenWill and my OC Rin as a background character. Contains slash and potentially disturbing material.


**Title:** Shifter – Story One

**Author:** SBX

**Fandom:** Sky High

**Pairing:** Warren/Will

**Rating:** PG-13

**Archive:** To Fanfiction (dot) Net and eventually my website. If you'd like to archive this story, please tell my where it's going to end up.

**Disclaimer: **Sky High characters belong to Disney and all related affiliates. Rin belongs to me. Use her with my permission only.

**Warnings:** Future! fic, OC, character death, angst

**Notes: **This is the first of a series of unrelated shorts featuring not only Warren/Will, but also my original character, Rin the Time-shifter. She won't play a huge part in any of the stories – she'll be more of a background character than anything – but she will for the most part be the setup for each individual story. Also, most of these stories, if not all of them, will be based on some sentences from my 1sentence series "Dark and Light, Sweet and Sad." And please do not beg for updates. I'll add to this series when I get the inspiration for it. New shorts could be anywhere from a few weeks apart to a few months apart. I presume that I write well enough that I will have people begging for updates, but better to let the readers know now than to have it become a problem later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time is relative. Everything is relative, but time is especially so. Of course, this is only true for Rin the Time-shifter. Rin, for who time itself is a toy. Rin, who has lived through some of the most important events in human history. Rin, who knows that history is circular, and important events always find a way to repeat themselves.

---------------------------

History always repeats itself. It's something that Will never wanted to believe. However, with the evidence of that statement currently trying to kill him, he had no choice but to agree.

No one could explain what finally set Warren off and convinced him to go down the path of evil. One week he was partners with Will Stronghold, the next he was trying to burn down his home city. There was no warning, at least not one that the people closest to him could see. And now the former hero, Supernova, is the most powerful super villain of all time. Even more powerful than Barron Battle.

Every one of his former loved ones attempted to talk Warren into being a hero again. The pleas stopped when he finally grew tired of them and burned his own mother to death. Barron Battle was next, followed soon after by the Commander and Jetstream. After that he started systematically hunting down and killing his old friends until only Will remained. Only Will was left to stop him.

What made Will feel worse about all of it was that he couldn't bring himself to hate Warren. He wanted to, and he tried to. He really did. But not matter what Warren did, Will still loved him. It made defeating him so much more difficult. Will knew that the only way to end it completely….was to kill Warren. And Will Stronghold, strongest superhero in the world…Just. Couldn't. Do it.

This realization brought a strange sense of peace and an idea that Will hadn't even considered before. He wouldn't fight back anymore. And he didn't. He shocked the world and Warren by standing there and taking the final blow.

As Will collapsed to the ground Warren caught him and stared into his eyes, Warren's own filled with shock, anger, horror, and finally, remorse. "Will….oh God, Will, why?" he finally choked out. Will only smiled in response, tears flowing down his face. Warren kissed him desperately, then pressed kisses along Will's cheeks, all the while moaning, "ohgodohgod, I'm sorry, Will, I'm so sorry." Will continued smiling even after he had taken his last breath.

And somewhere in Warren's twisted mind he decided what he would miss most about Will was the taste of his tears.

---------------------------

History moves in a circle. Rin knows this. That doesn't necessarily mean she has to like it, though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note #2: **I just wanted to say that Warren's reaction in the end is completely open to interpretation. That is all. :)


End file.
